Madre
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de Kingyo: La familia lo significa todo para Tsuna, pero la realidad es dura. Siempre habrá sacrificios cuando se trabaja en el lado oscuro de la ley, y es inevitable que llegue el momento en el que sus seres más queridos sean arrastrados a su mundo...


**Título original: "Mother"**

**Autor: Kingyo**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Kingyo. Como de costumbre, en mi perfil podréis encontrar enlaces a la historia original y al perfil del autor.

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 31 de mayo de 2012)_

* * *

Tsuna se revolvió incómodo en su sueño mientras entreabría sus pesados párpados, sólo para encontrarse en un frío suelo de piedra. Confundido, trató de sentarse sólo para caer de nuevo cuando por fin se percató de que sus muñecas y tobillos estaban dolorosamente atados entre sí. ¿Pero qué…?

Memorias confusas le golpearon entonces conforme las imágenes desbordaban su mente. Tsuna gruñó. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado? Debería haber llevado a su madre a un lugar mucho más protegido para la cena que le había prometido hacía tanto tiempo.

Pero… por lo menos, había logrado esconderla en el hueco de la ventilación que él sabía era seguro, al menos hasta que los refuerzos llegaran para recogerla.

Retorciéndose incómodo, Tsuna siseó de dolor al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para contener un grito silencioso al sentir como sus muñecas se dislocaban tras girarlas de forma brusca. Sus ojos se humedecieron pero la acción le dio a sus manos espacio suficiente para librarse de las tensas ataduras que limitaban sus movimientos.

Por fin estaba libre.

Frunciéndole el ceño a su muñeca inutilizada, el adolescente respiró hondo. Su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo involuntario ante la punzada de dolor cuando rápidamente devolvió los huesos a su lugar, colocando las articulaciones en su sitio.

Sudor frío corría por su frente y se desplomó cansado contra el muro, jadeando por el esfuerzo mientras doblaba los dedos de forma experimental. No podía entender como su tutor hizo parecer tan sencilla su dislocación durante la batalla contra su padre. Inmediatamente se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

Reborn iba a asesinarle por ser secuestrado.

El crujir de las láminas de madera bajo el peso de un cuerpo fuera de su cárcel fue el único aviso de su llegada. Inmediatamente Tsuna se tiró al suelo de nuevo y ralentizó su respiración hasta un ritmo regular.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

-Te dije que todavía esta noqueado. Debes haber estado imaginando cosas.

Tsuna oyó un gruñido como respuesta, proveniente de más allá de la puerta. Escuchó como su primer captor se reía conforme daba un portazo tras él- ¡Le dimos suficientes drogas como para dormir a un caballo! No se despertará durante al menos dos días.

Tsuna se sentó en silencio. _Siendo así, qué pena para vosotros que Reborn empezase el entrenamiento de drogas y venenos hace un año._

Deslizando las manos en sus bolsillos vacíos, el chico de diecinueve hizo una mueca. Sus guantes no estaban allí. Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo esperado. Aunque tenía plena confianza en que sus guardianes y su padre podían salvarle, Tsuna no tenía ninguna intención de actuar como la damisela en apuros. Más aún, estaba bastante seguro de que si dejaba el rescate en sus manos, sus secuestradores casi seguro que terminarían muertos, un final que Tsuna prefería no elegir a pesar de que él era la víctima en la situación.

Estaba siendo un ingenuo. Era algo que le había sido dicho innumerables veces por los adultos de su vida. Un día se arrepentiría por ello, pero Tsuna se sentía poco a gusto con la mera idea de perder su humanidad y destruir la vida de la gente con un chascar de dedos.

Despacio, su entrenamiento comenzó a surtir efecto cuando Tsuna consiguió desatarse los tobillos al tiempo que estudiaba sus alrededores en busca de cualquier dato u objeto que pudiese usar en su situación.

Estaba en un pequeño cuarto, casi del tamaño de su habitación cuando todavía estaba en la escuela de grado medio. Había dos ventanas selladas con maderas en muros distintos, indicando que lo más probable era que se encontrase en una habitación en esquina, y la poca luz que se colaba entre los huecos le señaló que estaba amaneciendo.

Ojos castaños se posaron en el armario polvoriento encajado en un rincón. Deshaciéndose de la última lazada de cuerda, se desplazó con cuidado hacia él. Como era de esperar se encontraba vacío, salvo por dos cosas, que se guardó en los bolsillos. Un par de palillos chinos y un mechero.

Entonces, apoyándose contra el muro, Tsuna se fue aproximando a las ventanas, espió a través del pequeño agujero y asintió para sí. Estaba en el segundo piso de una casa aislada con un gran campo rodeando su perímetro, por lo menos en lo que era visible desde la ventana.

Llevándose los dedos a la barbilla, ordenó sus pensamientos. Había sido mantenido cautivo por lo menos seis horas, en una casa de la que no sabía ni localización ni tamaño. Eso implicaba que lo más seguro era que Vongola ya se hubiese movilizado. Había por lo menos dos secuestradores en la casa, aunque sospechaba que había más. No tenía otras armas que su cuerpo y los objetos que había obtenido.

¿Qué debería hacer? Arrancar las tablas de las ventanas haría demasiado ruido y el campo era demasiado abierto. Así pues, la puerta era su única oportunidad.

Tsuna suspiró. Era arriesgado, por no decir predecible, el limitarse a usar la puerta.

Con los oxidados goznes chirriando cada vez que cambiaba su punto de gravedad, salir del cuarto probó ser una difícil tarea. Al final Tsuna consiguió escabullirse con la mínima cantidad de ruido posible.

Tsuna dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido en los pulmones y con cuidado comenzó su camino hacia delante.

-Tsu-kun –Una voz familiar susurró tras él-. ¿Eres tú?

Tsuna se detuvo paralizado. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cómo podía ella estar aquí? ¿Cómo habían podido encontrarla? ¿No había huido?

Con voz vacilante, le devolvió el susurro sin volverse -¿Mamá?

-Tsu-kun…

Saliendo de golpe de su trance, Tsuna se giró para encontrarse con su alocada madre lanzándose hacia él. Ella hipó, separándose del estupefacto chico al tiempo que le estudiaba en busca de heridas visibles- ¡Tsu-kun! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Mamá! ¡Estoy bien! –balbució Tsuna- ¿Estás TÚ bien? ¿Cómo te atraparon? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Te han herido? ¿Han…?

Nana acalló a Tsuna poniéndolo un dedo en los labios- Ssh, estoy bien, Tsu-kun –No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. No había visto el lado histérico de su bebé desde hacía años. Su pequeñín había crecido.

-Yo… -La mente de Tsuna comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Si su madre estaba con él, era imperante salir de allí. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que su madre permaneciese cautiva en ese lugar. ¡Podrían utilizarla para forzar su mano o la de su padre!

-Tenemos que huir antes de que vengan a por nosotros, mamá –susurró con urgencia -. Pero no te preocupes; yo te protegeré, así que sólo tienes que seguirme. ¿De acuerdo?

Nana se rió por lo bajo- Mi Tsu-kun es ya tan mayor, protegiéndome igual que su padre.

-Mamá… -gruñó Tsuna- no me parezco en nada a papá.

A pesar de todo, se sintió reconfortado por el hecho de que su madre estuviese lo suficientemente tranquila como para actuar como de costumbre. Su padre, por otro lado, estaba probablemente mojándose los pantalones en este instante, buscando a su amada esposa y su queridísimo hijo. Tsuna arrugó la nariz al pensar en ese ridículo mote.

Pasos apresurados resonaron tras ellos y Tsuna maldijo por lo bajo. Debía de haber hecho demasiado ruido al encontrar a su madre. Inmediatamente la cogió en brazos, a lo que ella respondió con un gritito de sorpresa, y aceleró el paso a lo largo del pasillo, lanzándose a un cuarto vacío.

-¡MIERDA! ¡HA HUIDO! –Dieron un portazo y él pudo oír cómo se acercaban.

Tsuna analizó la habitación y empujó a su madre dentro de un armario ropero al tiempo que se preparaba para la pelea inminente. Respiró hondo para calmarse. No podía perder bajo ninguna circunstancia, no con su madre a sus espaldas en el armario.

Sin una palabra más, se colocó junto a la puerta y sintió como su pie chocaba con algo sólido. Bajando la vista, sonrió como un maníaco al tiempo que recogía el objeto.

_Esto iba a ser divertido._

El momento en el que la puerta se abrió, fue también el momento en el que los hombres que se habían precipitado al interior huyeron gritando de dolor. Brillantes llamas parpadearon durante un segundo más antes de que los dos prisioneros abandonasen el cuarto a la carrera, dejando tras de sí un mechero y una botella vacía de pintura en espray.

-Siempre había querido probar eso –rió el chico, guiando a su exasperada pero boquiabierta madre escaleras abajo. Al cabo de unos momentos, recuperó la seriedad- Volverán a por nosotros, pero la ayuda también está de camino.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Nana preguntó, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. No podía oír a nadie acercándose.

-Erm… ¿Sexto sentido? –Tsuna le guiñó un ojo traviesamente mientras giraban juntos la esquina que su intuición había indicado.

Tres hombres corrieron por el salón, pasando por alto a las dos sombras escondidas en la oscuridad. Pudieron oír el alboroto que los hombres causaban una y otra vez en su infructuosa búsqueda de su rehén.

-Tsu-kun… -Nana se detuvo de pronto, causando que Tsuna se girase confundido. Parecía inusitadamente nerviosa- Sólo quería decirte que no importa lo que ocurra, os quiero muchísimo a ti y a tu padre.

Tsuna parpadeó desconcertado por la súbita aclaración.

-¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo? Vongo- quiero decir la policía ya está aquí. No te preocupes demasiado, ¿vale? –Tsuna atrajo a su madre en un breve abrazo antes de cogerla amablemente de las manos y conducirla a un lugar seguro-. En cuanto salgamos de aquí, me tomaré unas largas vacaciones y os llevaré a ti y a papá a Hawái, como siempre habías querido."

Nana se rió tristemente- Eso estaría muy bien…

-Pero me puedo imaginar a Bianchi envenenando las bebidas- Tsuna sintió un escalofrío -, o a Reborn recreando algún juego extraño para atormentarme así que preferiría unas vacaciones sólo con nosotros y los niños.

-Eso no está bien –su madre le reprendió amablemente, riendo.

-¡Entonces podremos ir a muchas playas y también podremos llevar a Lambo y a I-pin a jugar en la arena! –Tsuna continuó, aliviado por haber sacado a su madre de su extraño estado de ánimo-. Y entonces podríamos… ¡MIRA MAMÁ! ¡LA SALIDA!

El joven adolescente tiró de su madre y se apresuró a cruzar la puerta para encontrarse con la visión familiar de sus guardianes, miembros del CEDEF y muchos de sus amigos que se tiraron encima de él.

En seguida, la multitud de gente ridículamente aliviada le aplastó, rodeándole de forma defensiva mientras le dirigían a la ambulancia para una revisión.

-¡Estoy bien! –Tsuna saltó por fin cuando el décimo sexto médico trató de comprobar sus vitales- Id a ver si mi madre está herida.

Sus guardianes se paralizaron de pronto.

Tsuna parpadeó ante la inesperada respuesta- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tsuna –respondió Takeshi con dificultad mientras se arrodillaba lentamente frente al adolescente-, tu madre. Ella se… se ha ido, Tsuna…

Tsuna miró sin ver a su mejor amigo- ¿De qué estás hablando, Yamamoto? Ella… Yo… ¡Estaba conmigo hace un momento! ¿No la visteis abandonar el edificio conmigo?

-¡TSUNA! –Yamamoto le cogió por los hombros y sacudió al castaño cuando Tsuna comenzó a buscar a su madre desesperadamente.

-Juudaime –Gokudera rondaba de forma ansiosa a su alrededor-, estabas solo cuando te tomaron preso.

Tsuna le devolvió la mirada y casi gruñó de furia- ¡NO!

_¿Qué les pasa a todos ellos? ¡Su madre había dejado el edificio con él! ¿Por qué insistían en que iba solo?_

Sus amigos se estremecieron ante su arrebato, pero cuando Tsuna trató de levantarse para ir en busca de su madre, una cuerda verde neón le forzó a volver a su asiento.

-Déjame ir, Reborn –siseó Tsuna, lanzando al hombre una mirada asesina.

-No.

El adolescente apretó la mandíbula -¡He dicho que me sueltes!

-No

-¡SUÉLTAME!

Los fútiles intentos del castaño por librarse de la cuerda-Leon parecieron dañar a su audiencia, pero nadie se ofreció voluntario para ayudarle a encontrar a su madre. Sintió un intenso deseo de darle un puñetazo a su tutor.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actúan así?_

-Lo siento –susurró Yamamoto.

-Lo siento –imitó Gokudera apenado.

-Lo siento.

-Lo siento.

Uno tras otros, sus amigos murmuraban esas mismas palabras y comenzaban a llorar. Tsuna se paralizó, su mente se quedó en blanco.

_¿Por qué se disculpan? ¡No hay nada por lo que pedir perdón!_

Yamamoto cerró los ojos- Murió en el restaurante, Tsuna.

-No la hubiesen encontrado si se hubiese quedado en el hueco de la ventilación, pero te vio perder la consciencia y corrió a ayudarte –susurró Gokudera con voz temblorosa- Entonces… le dispararon…

-No puede ser –Tsuna cayó rendido en su sitio y ocultó la cara entre las manos cuando la cuerda se desvaneció- Ella… Ella… Ella ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, y dijimos que iríamos a Hawái y entonces…

Fue Reborn el que silenciosamente puso una mano en su hombro- Entonces mamá debía querer asegurarse de que estabas a salvo, Dame-Tsuna.

Mientras Tsuna permanecía sentado en el silencio reinante, sintiéndose incapaz de cualquier tipo de emoción, descubrió que estaba llorando. Pero no podía conseguir que le importase cuando por fin descubrió a su testarudo padre encogido en una bola, como un niño pequeño, en el suelo.

Iemitsu Sawada se había limitado a esperar hasta que su único hijo fuese rescatado antes de permitirse caer en la desesperación. Llegados a este punto, todos los secuestradores habían sido apresados y estaban siendo rodeados por un gran número de vigilantes cabreados.

-¿Cómo quieres que nos ocupemos de ellos? –preguntó Basil con cautela mientras se arrodillaba frente al joven jefe. Otro momento de silencio se extendió por la multitud y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Tsuna.

Lentamente, Vongola Décimo levantó la vista y secamente se limitó a decir– Matadles. No dejéis a nadie con vida.

* * *

_En donde Tsuna ordena su primera sentencia de muerte._

**N/A.:**

Esta historia es lo que yo creo que podría ser una versión más "realista" de lo que lleva a Tsuna a descubrir el lado más duro de la vida como jefe de la mafia, haciendo que pierda su inocencia en el proceso.


End file.
